1. Field
The present disclosure relates to anchoring devices adapted for directional release from and attachment to a surface, including devices for holding liquid or solid contents, or for holding a separate article that is mounted on the device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
By way of background, there are various known devices designed for directional release from and attachment to a surface. These devices operate by opening and closing a communication port to selectively vent or isolate a controlled pressure zone under a seal member that sits on a flat non-porous reference surface. Typically, there is a fixed member that carries the seal member, and a movable member that is operably connected to the communication port. The movable member is arranged to open the communication port when lifted, either immediately or after it moves a predetermined distance.
A device of this type has the ability to remain affixed to a reference surface except when the movable member is manipulated using a defined lifting movement that causes the communication port to open and vent the controlled pressure zone. In that case, the device can be removed from the reference surface without discernible resistance, and may thereafter be returned to its original rest position with no unusual manipulation being required for re-seating. External forces that do not cause the communication port to open, such as side loads, tend to increase the gripping force by reducing the pressure within the controlled pressure zone, such that detachment from the reference surface is resisted.
The present disclosure is directed to an improvement in anchoring devices having directional release and attachment capability. In particular, applications are envisioned for such devices wherein it may be possible to release the device inadvertently without performing the defined lifting movement. An infant's food bowl would be one example. In that case, it may be possible for a baby to grab the food bowl with an uncoordinated grip that accidentally actuates the movable member, thereby opening communication port and inadvertently releasing the bowl. The improvements described herein limit the susceptibility of such devices to inadvertent release.